


loving you is like breathing air

by LucreziaDormentaire



Series: Weird superpowers AU??? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fantasy, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Oikawa can enslaved people, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sequel, Superpowers, but not really??, glasses wearing oikawa tooru, poor baby is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucreziaDormentaire/pseuds/LucreziaDormentaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Iwa-chan, there’s something weird going on with me.”</p><p>Oikawa Tooru was thirteen when he woke up with a superpower—or a curse, more likely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	loving you is like breathing air

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of an addition to the original fic here Tsukiyama mind reading AU  
> I thought i'd try writing some Iwaoi  
> but you dont have to read the first fic to understand the story, since theyre not that relevant.

“Iwa-chan, there’s something weird going on with me.”

The black-haired boy in front of him looked down at him blankly. “There obviously is.”

Oikawa whined, shaking his head briskly. “N-no! I’m being serious right now!” He looked around the classroom and scooted closer to his friend—who had discomfort written all over his face—and showed him his fingers. “Can you see it, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi squinted at the brunette’s fingers, or whatever it is he was trying to show him.

“I had this erotic dream and when I woke up—geh—“Oikawa was sent toppling backward as Iwaizumi pushed his face away with his palm. The poor guy fell down to the floor head-first, his legs hanging awkwardly in the air. The class suddenly went silent as the students stopped to stare at Oikawa and Iwaizumi with growing concern. Iwaizumi, who didn’t seem to care at the slightest, folded his arms and pursed his lips, seemingly satisfied.

“Wha—what was that for, Iwa-chan?!” Oikawa pointed at Iwaizumi accusingly once he regained his footing, one hand rubbing the back of his skull.

“For giving out unnecessary detail.” Iwaizumi scoffed and looked away. The class then once again became lively as the students continued on what they were doing, and the room was filled with muffled laughter and idle chatter. Oikawa lowered his arm and stared down at his hand. His fingers were coated with pink-ish sparkling powders, and no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, it won’t disappear. It was almost as if it’s stuck there. He wiggled his index finger, and some of the powder fell, but they slowly faded into the thin air before making it down to the floor. He looked up at Iwaizumi, who was suddenly too fascinated with the class window and brought his gaze back to his hand.

_So Iwa-chan can’t see it either, huh?_

He rubbed his palms together, and the pink dust left shimmering trails on his palms just like glitter.

_What the hell is this?!_

Someone opened the door to his classroom, and it startled him. The students surrounding him went quiet as their homeroom teacher stepped inside, and after sparing one last glance at Iwaizumi, Oikawa walked back to his seat.

 

Oikawa Tooru was thirteen when he had his first wet dream.

He was thirteen when he woke up, only to find his sheet covered with pink glittery dust, scattered around him messily as if someone dumped a box full of colored sand on his bed.

His first respond was to call his mother.

“You… peed yourself?” His mother asked hesitantly, seeing the _mess_ on her son’s bed.

Oikawa’s face burnt with shame. “No! Mom!” He gestured his hands wildly and pulled his blanket down to the floor. “Look at all this pink sand! What is this?!”

“What pink sand,” His mother tilted her hand and narrowed her eyes. She stepped closer and examined the bed with her arms on her waist. “Oh, you had your first w—“

“That’s not important mother.” Oikawa cut in gruffly, raking his fingers through messy bed hair. “Can you really not see it? It’s obviously _there_.” He motioned to his sheets and scrunched up his nose at the sight.

“What’s _obviously there_?” His mother asked mockingly. She sighed and furrowed her brows worriedly. “Tooru, are you okay? Do you want me to call the doctor on you?”

Oikawa’s jaw slacked and he stilled. He looked at his bed and then at his mother.

 _It’s obviously there!_ His head screamed at him. _So she really can’t… see it?_

“Tooru?” His mother approached him worriedly when there wasn’t a single answer from her only son.

“I’m,” Oikawa opened his mouth. “I’m okay.” _Yeah, I’m okay… right?_

“Alright,” His mother relaxed. “Are you sure though? Do you want to skip school today, honey?”

He shook his head and chewed on his lips. “No. I’ll go.” _Maybe Iwa-chan could see it. He’ll know what to do._

He took a look at his hands and paled almost immediately. The dust coated most of his fingers with a sickening pink color, so he frantically wiggled his hands. Most of it slowly fell down, but there were some still stuck on the tip of his fingers. Ignoring his mother worried query, he ran into the bathroom and washed his hands roughly, but whatever that thing was—it was stubborn, and it refused to leave his digits.

“No, no, no…” He groaned and kept on washing his hands until there were red scratching marks visible on his fingers. “What is this?”

Dread coursed through his veins when he found out nobody else could see the dust but him. Not his parents, not Iwa-chan, not the people who were controlled by the dust.

Oikawa Tooru was thirteen when he woke up with a superpower—or a curse, more likely.

 

***

 

Oikawa was leaning against a wall near the door to his next class, idly playing with his phone, when he heard footsteps closing in. A group of well-dressed girls—he assumed were his classmates—approached him reservedly, giggling to themselves. As if on instinct, Oikawa flashes them his trademark smile.

“Oikawa-san, you’re not going in?” A girl with long, brown hair asked.

“Class starts in ten minutes, you know.” The other girl, almost half of his size—added.

Oikawa chuckled softly. “I know, thank you for reminding me. But I’m waiting for someone, you see.”

“Oh,” The third girl blushes deeply and fidgeted. “A-anyway, Oikawa-san, would you like to sit with u—“

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa brushed past the group of girls whose gazes followed him hungrily, (and yeah, it bothered him a bit when girls are that pushy,) and made his way to a certain dark-haired individual standing not far from where he was waiting.

Iwaizumi looked at the girls behind him with disinterest. “Flirting in the middle of the day, Oikawa? Gross,”

Oikawa let out a small, breathy laugh. “It can’t be helped when you’re as popular as me,” he shrugged casually, earning a kick to the side by Iwaizumi. He whined in pain and rubbed at the place where Iwaizumi had kicked him.

“They don’t know how much of a piece of shit you can be,” Iwaizumi grumbled, standing on his heels.

Oikawa laughed—genuinely. “I’m pretty sure you’re the only one who thinks like that, Iwa-chan~” And it was probably beyond his control anyway. He could see it, inside of those girls’ eyes; the glowing pink halo around their pupils. It wasn’t normal in the slightest. It took Oikawa a while to figure out that it was the effect of the pink dust nesting on the tip of his fingers. Whatever that thing that came out from him—it messed up with people’s mind, making them unconsciously drawn to him, girls or boys alike.

And all it took was just a feathery light touch.

Oikawa could easily say that his power— _curse—_ was sick and warped, and not to his liking at all. He was scared of the thought of living his whole life with made up truth and twisted sham. Well, he was clearly overestimating himself when he thought his power would affect _everyone._ It didn’t. His power didn’t work on someone who had already fallen in love.

He looked over at Iwaizumi.

“I’m done with my class for today, do you want me to…”

“That’s alright Iwa-chan. You can go back first.” _It’s not as if you need my permission just to go home._ “I have Biology next anyway. Yama-chan is going to be there.”

“Okay.” Iwaizumi took off the next second, leaving Oikawa alone in front of his class, watching as the figure of his best friend slowly disappeared into the crowd.

He never tried using his power at Iwaizumi before. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to, seeing as Iwaizumi was the only one he could call his closest friend.

If there was one person that piqued his curiosity, it was Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Yamaguchi was a really quiet kid in his volleyball club who Oikawa had a weird crush thing going on. Apparently, his power didn’t work on the kid.

 _Speak of the devil._ “Yama-chan!” He spotted a tall guy who was obviously trying to distant himself from the crowd and walked closer to him. The guy stiffened at the mention of his name but relaxed into a smile when he locked eyes with Oikawa.

“Do you want to sit together?”

 

During the entire lecture, Oikawa found himself staring at Yamaguchi; counting on the freckles decorating his cheeks, and the messy hair sticking out from his head. Yamaguchi was an average boy with an average look and an average built (not to mention he always skips practices), and there wasn’t anything notable about him. Except maybe his face was round, and his eyes were too and it was kind of adorable, but other than that, Yamaguchi looked like the kind of person who’d blur right in with the crowds.

“Oikawa-san… I can’t help but notice you’ve been staring…” Yamaguchi whisper was muffled by the sleeves of his sweater, and Oikawa couldn’t help but to notice that it was kind of cute, too.

“Yes, you’re right,” Oikawa answered easily, lips growing into a fond smile. “You know Yama-chan, you stopped texting me right after I helped you with that group assignment of yours, how rude.”

Yamaguchi leaned back into his chair and glanced sideway at Oikawa before continuing tentatively, “Actually, Oikawa-san… there’s something I wanna ask you about,”

 

***

 

“I can’t believe I’m helping Yama-chan with his love life, Ugh.” Oikawa groaned, tiredly stroking his face with his palms. “I didn’t even know he had a boyfriend already,”

_I feel so dumb. So that’s why it didn’t work._

“And when I told him to just break up—he stood up and left without a word!”

“That’s entirely your fault, asshead.” Iwaizumi shot him a look of pure irritation. “If you’re not helping, just give the poor guy a break already,”

“But I like him! I don’t want to.” Oikawa whined. “He’s really timid you know. It’s cute.” The brunette clapped his hands together. “You know I like it when people go all fidgety and stuff.”

Iwaizumi scoffed and looked away, uninterested. “He just couldn’t stand you.”

“What! Rude!” Oikawa leaned his head against the table and pouted.

“Look, you should accept the fact that the kid is out of your reach now.” Iwaizumi folded his arms. “Your stupid, disgusting, charm doesn’t work on everyone, you know.”

“I know,” Oikawa said matter-of-factly. “I’m really glad it doesn’t work that way.”

Oikawa felt more at ease hanging around people that weren’t under the control of his lovesick spell. He didn’t like involving himself with something so empty and fake, and he was extremely thankful for Iwaizumi’s presence, even though that wasn’t something he’d said out loud.

The strong gush of wind caused the window to shake loudly. Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder and frowned. “It’s really dark outside.”

“Wanna stay overnight? My roommate is on a vacation break.” Oikawa asked without looking up from his assignment paper. There was no sound except for the wind outside as Iwaizumi stood up on his feet and gathered his stuff.

“I really shouldn’t.”

“Ehh?” Oikawa lifted his head and joined Iwaizumi on his feet. “But—look! A storm is coming and—“ He grabbed Iwaizumi’s wrist, but a spark of electricity caused him to let go almost immediately. “Wha—“

Iwaizumi didn’t even spare him a glance as he put his sneakers on and opened the front door. “I really don’t want to spend an entire evening with _you_.” He said lazily before closing the door shut.

Oikawa remained still in front of the door, eyes trained on his palms and the glittery crimson specks of dust spattered down on the floor.

It rained down heavily an hour after Iwaizumi departed.

 

***

 

The day after, the two of them met up and ate lunch together like usual. Nothing changed, Oikawa mulled. Everything was the same as always, their interactions, Iwaizumi’s mean insults; it was as if what happened the day before didn’t affect them at all. Well, maybe it affected Oikawa a little.

_Iwa-chan just straight out rejected the charm yesterday, didn’t he._

It wasn’t as if he was bothered by it; he was actually _relieved_. But there was something odd lodging inside of his chest that he couldn’t pinpoint what. Somehow, Oikawa found it nauseating. He could only pray that whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn’t mess up their friendship.

 

Both of their classes ended up early today, so he could play at Iwaizumi’s house since it got lonely just being at the dorm alone sometimes. When he stepped outside of the door, he spotted Iwaizumi right by the window, talking to someone on the phone. He was about to go near him when he saw Iwaizumi _laughing_. Like, genuinely _laughing. Smiling._ Seeing such rare sight directly did weird things to his heart, and Oikawa stayed still.

_So, okay, someone made Iwa-chan laugh. What’s the big deal._

He unconsciously sulked.

_But Iwa-chan looks so happy, though. Why can’t he smile more when we’re together…_

“Oikawa-san! Going home already?” A little pat on his back startled him and he lurched forward, stumbling on his footing.

“Eh? U-uh, yeah!” He sputtered, turning around to face one of his male classmates.

The boy nodded with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. “Oh, I see. B-be careful on your way then,”

“Uh, sure.” Oikawa blinked, a little weirded out. He was so engrossed at the thought of _Iwa-chan smiling_ to notice the real deal had already shifted next to him.

“Well, that was weird.” Iwaizumi droned, causing Oikawa to wince.

“I-Iwa-chan! Didn’t see you there!” _Why am I stuttering?_

Iwaizumi followed his gaze to where his male classmate was walking before shrugging. “Come on, let’s go.”

“You got your hands on the new Fallout yet?”

“I do, but you ain’t touching it, asskawa.”

“Whaaaat.”

 

***

 

“Um, I-I was wondering, if you’d like to… go out for lunch with me.” The girl muttered nervously.

Oikawa blinked down at her.

_Ahh. What was her name again?_

“Sure. Let me check up my schedule first.” Oikawa smiled at her, not bating an eyelash as he quickly swiped his phone open and dialed Iwaizumi. “Oh, would you look at that. Iwa-chan’s dead on my track. I have volleyball practice, sorry.” He said apologetically.

The girl furrowed her brows, and her smile wavered. “A-ah, I see. That can’t be helped.” She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. “I—I’m sorry for keeping you here then, Oikawa-san! G-good luck with your practice!” She bowed vigorously and stormed off before Oikawa could even say anything.

The guy rubbed his nape with a sigh. _Yet another poor victim to this useless power. What a pity._

“… _kawa_ ,”

_Well, at least she won’t bother me for the next few days._

_“…Oi dumbass_!”  Oikawa gasped as he snapped back to reality, watching his phone in an odd manner before pressing it to his ear as he laughed airily.

“I-Iwa-chan! Oh, I didn’t think you’d answer!”  He said, smiling to himself. “What about your class?”

“ _I’m in class, damn it. If you only call to ask me that, I might as well_ —“

“W-wait,” He glanced at his wristwatch as he strode to the nearest window. “Wanna have something to eat after practice?”

 

Something was weighing his mind. Iwaizumi never rejected an offer for dinner before.

 

Yamaguchi skipped practice again, like usual. Daichi was being scary again, the same as always. But somehow Iwaizumi—he looked different. There was some peculiar air going on around him, and Oikawa couldn’t help but to notice. It was as if he was drawn to all that jazz.

It was all because he refused to grab something to eat with Oikawa.

Now he couldn’t stop thinking about it. Iwa-chan wouldn’t tell the reasons why either. Oikawa knew his friend—Iwaizumi was never extremely busy he’d skipped hanging out together. Was there anything more important to Iwa-chan other than him?!

Volleyball smacked him in the face as if the whole world was laughing at him for his conceited thinking.

He fell onto his back and for a while, his vision was spinning and muddled together. He lied on the cold hard floor, ignoring Daichi’s loud yelling. He closed his eyes, letting all the noises to finally blur together until he lost his focus and let himself to finally doze—

“Oy, Oikawa.”

His eyes snapped open. _Why?_

“Iwa-chan.” He breathed out, eyes slowly focusing on the face just inches away from his.

“You weren’t concentrating, were you?” Iwaizumi barked. “The next time you’re out of it like that I’m benching you.”

_It’s your fault, Iwa-chan._

“Can you stand up on your own?” He asked.

Oikawa stared at him quietly before shaking his head slowly.

“Seriously,” Iwaizumi complained. “You’re such a handful.” He said that, but he reached out for Oikawa anyway. Oikawa blindly grabbed onto him and they slowly rose to their feet. Feeling a little light headed, Oikawa stumbled forward, however Iwaizumi caught him just in time.

_If Iwa-chan isn’t here,_

_Then what’s left of me?_

“I think he wrecked his already-wrecked head.” He heard Iwaizumi spoke to someone next to him. He wasn’t sure who; everything was all white.

“That’s alright, you should watch over him.” He had heard Daichi’s voice before Iwaizumi guided him to the bench. He was unexpectedly gentle while handling him. He seated Oikawa down slowly—as if he was something delicate—and gave him a bottle of refreshment then stood by waiting. Oikawa accepted without a word.

As Oikawa sat there, drink in hand, he watched while Iwaizumi wiped the sweat off of his temple.

He unintentionally pondered about how it would feel like to be loved by Iwa-chan.

Putting the bottle aside, he tried to focus on his _magic_ fingers and the fairylike dusts that coated them.

No matter how hard he tried pushing his _charm_ —or his power to Iwaizumi, they failed, and Oikawa could see pink glittery dust fading away in front of him.

His power had no effect on Iwaizumi.

_Iwa-chan likes someone._

He deliberated with himself. _How lucky that someone is to be prized by Iwa-chan._ The sudden awareness frightened him.

When Iwaizumi turned his body to face him, he swallowed thickly.

“Hey, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa clenched his fists. “Are you in love… with someone?” He brought that up lightly, as if it was the most normal thing to ask. But no matter what—Iwa-chan was his friend. At least he deserves to know that much.

Iwaizumi stopped his movement to look at Oikawa with wide eyes. The way his face lightened up didn’t go unnoticed by Oikawa, even though he looked away almost as fast. Oikawa smiled bitterly.

“What’s up with that reaction, Iwa-chan? Did I hit a bulls-eye?” There was something weird and unexplainable tugging at his chest. It was a completely different feeling from finding out Yamaguchi had a lover.

Iwaizumi fixed him a glare. “It ain’t your business, Shittykawa.” He slung his towel on his shoulder and turned around. “If you’ve stopped woolgathering you should go back to practice.”

_Not my business…  huh?_

Iwaizumi ran back to the center of the court, and Oikawa couldn’t help but to watch that broad back of his, slowly getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them got wider. He felt terror crawling down his skin.

_I could make you mine when I had the chance._

_But now it’s impossible, isn’t it?_

***

 

Spring came and left without warning.

Oikawa was more or less aware of the growing tension between the two of them.

He was more aware of the gnawing feeling inside of his chest that eats him alive slowly every time his eyes met Iwaizumi’s.

He might have just ruined whatever left of their friendship.

 

He bolted out of his classroom as soon as the professor closed his lecture and speed-texted Iwaizumi.

> _ill come to ur class wait 4 me_

Since there were no reply whatsoever, he assumed Iwaizumi still had class, but once he got there, students were already swarming in and out of the room. He caught a glimpse of Iwaizumi though, just standing by the door, his phone in hand, and Oikawa could feel his pulse quickened.

“Iwa—“

“Hajime, you going somewhere?”

“Uh yeah, off to see a friend.” Iwaizumi bobbed his head and answered the group of guys in front of him, his eyes glued to the screen of his phone. “You guys head to the next class first; I’ll catch up later.”

The group answered him with a hum and walked away.

“ _Hajime_?” Oikawa let the words slipped through his trembling lips. Iwaizumi looked up instantly; his brows were knitted together.

“The hell? Stop getting all chummy on me,” He brushed it off, scrunching his nose.

 _He’s right._ Why should hearing someone else calling Iwaizumi by his first name bother him at all? It was their right, and it wasn’t like Iwaizumi was troubled by it…

_But not me. It was never me._

“I still have class, but if you want to grab something to eat we could still make it…” Iwaizumi trailed off when Oikawa stayed still, not following him. “Oikawa?”

_I don’t think I can make it without Iwa-chan_

_But what am I to Iwa-chan?_

“God, you’re so weird these days.” Iwaizumi groaned in annoyance. He ruffled his hair angrily and huffed. “Whatever, suit yourself.”

Oikawa managed to reach out for Iwaizumi’s hand the moment he turned around to leave. Startled, Iwaizumi whipped his head and glared at him furiously.

“The fuck do you want, huh, Oikawa? You know I got no time for—“

Oikawa pulled him through the busy hallway, passing the cafeteria and exited the building through the emergency stair. Oddly enough, Iwaizumi followed without a word until Oikawa stopped at a pathway leading into the university’s greenhouse. The sky was beginning to darken; as a result the garden was almost empty, save for the two of them.

Oikawa stared at the grip he had on Iwaizumi’s wrist. The dusts were there, on his digits, but they were useless, as usual. Frustrated, he loosened the grip.

“Oikawa, what’s bothering you lately?” Iwaizumi asked quietly, and it was clear that he tried to choose his words carefully.

“Iwa-chan, why wouldn’t it work?” Oikawa said, voice a little shaken. He examined his palms and scrunched up his face.

“Huh?” Iwaizumi cocked his head to the side and stared at Oikawa dubiously.

“My power…” Oikawa whispered. “It didn’t work, on you.”

“The fuck you talkin’ about?”

“I can’t take it anymore,” Oikawa looked up and gritted his teeth. “Just who is it—who’s this person Iwa-chan is so infatuated with—that you… you…!” He hiccupped; his voice disappeared behind his throat as he tried to hold back a sob.

“What the hell?” Iwaizumi grimaced. “Why are you yelling all of the su—“

“No, I... I don’t want to know.” The brunette shook his head rapidly and balled his hands into a fist. “You know what; just get out of my face.”

Iwaizumi shot him a confounded look.

“I can’t stand the sight of you Iwa-chan, now leave me alone!” Oikawa lifted one of his hands and swung it at Iwaizumi; who caught his wrist swiftly. Baffled, Oikawa tried to shrug his hand away, but the grip was too tight. _As expected from Iwa-chan_.

Iwaizumi glared at him, but it wasn’t the same pissed off glare like usual—the was something almost soft and gentle reflected inside of his eyes that caught Oikawa’s breath away.

“W-what?!” Oikawa snapped, narrowing his eyes. In front of him, Iwaizumi looked hesitant for a moment.

“… It’s you.”

Oikawa stalled, watching Iwaizumi with a very disconcerted expression. He opened his mouth, but Iwaizumi beat him to it.

“I was infatuated with you. It was always you.” Iwaizumi stated, his fingers clenching tightly around the brunette’s wrist. “You were too dumb and too full of yourself to notice anyway.” He added quietly, his eyes sharp, glaring hole at Oikawa’s.

Rendered speechless, Oikawa tried to lament. “But—“

“But you know, I’m also an idiot,” The dark-haired guy mused as he slowly released his iron grip and lowered his hand. “Just, staying here, listening to your senseless, selfish ramblings…” He took a step back, making a space between them. “It took a lot of dedication.”

“Iwa-chan—“ Oikawa stepped forward, reaching out for Iwaizumi, but the guy shied away from his touch.

“God, no, don’t pity me,” Iwaizumi clenched his teeth, and the agony written on his face was enough to shatter Oikawa’s core to pieces. “Anyone but you, shittykawa.”

Oikawa gawked and his heart sunk at the realization. He hung his head, his shoulders suddenly heavy with guilt as he brought his hands to his face. Before he even knew it, tears started flowing out of his eyes. “I-I’m the worst aren’t I,” He sobs into his hands, and he could even barely form coherent words with his trembling mouth.

Iwaizumi just stood there, stuffing his hands into his coat pocket. “You sure are.” His words were icy cold, but Oikawa knew better than anyone that he deserved that. He deserved everything Iwaizumi threw at him; all those insults and affronts.  All the cold shoulders Iwaizumi gave him.

He didn’t deserve Iwaizumi’s love and attention. He was too much of an asshole for that.

But still, Iwaizumi stayed. Why?

“…I can’t believe I put you through that.” Oikawa sniffled, rubbing his tears away with the heel of his palms, but it just wouldn’t stop. His eyes were blurry, and he couldn’t bring himself to look at Iwaizumi. “God, I’m such a loser.”

Iwaizumi was quiet for a moment before replying. “Not a loser,” Oikawa could hear the sound of feet shuffling and he closed his eyes shut, thinking Iwaizumi must’ve left him, when he heard, “Just a really shitty bastard,”

He looked up, and Iwaizumi was right in front of him. There was no change whatsoever in his expression, but he wasn’t as stiff, and when Oikawa tried to reach out to him, he didn’t flinch nor back away. Oikawa clutched the sleeve of his coat with shaking hand, murmuring his name in choked moans.

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi let out a small smile and wiped Oikawa’s tears-stained cheek with his thumb. “Now stop crying, you look like shit.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa chanted the words over and over again, even after Iwaizumi pulled him into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan I really am.”

“Yeah, you better be.” Iwaizumi murmured into his hair soothingly, but Oikawa’s sniffles only got louder. “I told you to quit crying you pussy,” he hissed and held Oikawa tighter in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa kept saying, as if a million apologies wasn’t enough to justify what he had done. “I’m sorry, I love you,”

“You’re being really uncool right now.”

Iwaizumi was warm and affectionate, and it felt a little unfair for Oikawa. How could Iwa-chan hide his feelings for years while he couldn’t even last for a few months?  It pained him, and he felt weak, like everything threatened to spill right out of his chest. “Be… being with you,” Oikawa inhaled shakily to calm himself and snuggled closer to his friend, his hands traveling up to his back. “Being with you feels so natural, you know; it’s like, breathing air.”

“I’m content with what we had, and never once I thought about… you, leaving.” He continued when Iwaizumi didn’t respond. “I was being selfish, I know,” He chuckled. “But when I finally thought about it—when I thought about you—happy with someone else,” Oikawa stopped to steady his breathing, and Iwaizumi comfortingly drew a circle on his back with his fingers. “…It felt like I had had all the air knocked out of my lungs.”

“Hmm, you’re definitely an asshole.” Iwaizumi hummed and slowly pulled away from the hug.

“You’re just going to have to put up with it then,” Oikawa cracked a suggestive smile. His eyes were bloodshot and his nose watery, but he didn’t care about how he looked. Neither of them did.

“Stupid.” Iwaizumi whacked the brunette’s head with little force and pinched his flushed nose. “I was already prepared for that.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa could still see it, pink glittery dust falling from his fingers, slowly disappearing into the ground every time he tried to shake it away from him. He didn’t know whether to call it a blessing or a curse. 

“Maybe it’s a part of my pretty boy charm.” He mumbled to himself while gently stroking his fingers with his thumb.

Iwaizumi shot him a look of utter disgust.

“What?” he stopped to adjust his glasses and stared down at his boyfriend.

“I really want to knock some sense out of you.” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly, resting his head on his knuckle.

“Geh! So brutal, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa couldn’t help but screech. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at him before turning his attention back to the book he was currently reading. Oikawa placed his head on the desk and watched the way Iwaizumi flexed his muscle when he was sore, the way he yawned and every movement of his long, slender fingers. Oikawa had always admired him, even from way before. Iwaizumi spared him a sideway glance and their eyes met for a fleeting second. His eyes were dark and strong and sure—there were no traces of crimson sprinkle of Oikawa’s power, not even a bit. Oikawa wondered just for how long Iwaizumi had been in love with him.

“… Oi, what are you smirking like an idiot for?” Iwaizumi regarded him with an annoyed look on his face.

He beamed, and he could feel the warmth slowly making its way to his cheeks. He folded his arms under his head and nuzzled into his arms, his reading glasses went askew on his face. “I just love you so much Iwa-chan~”

He peeked at his lover—whose cheeks were tinted embarrassingly red—and sighed dreamily. “And I’m really glad it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the original fic, Yamaguchi can read mind, but i forgot to mention that yamaguchi can't read oikawa's mind for some reason??  
> yeah well, the same goes for oikawa's power. the reason he cannot charm yamaguchi was not bc yamaguchi had dated tsukki (since yams and oikawa met long before yams met tsukki)
> 
> it's simply because their powers cancel each other??
> 
> um in any case a power user cannot affect another power users with their power (but they dont know that lol)
> 
> IS IT TOO CONFUSING ffs


End file.
